


tongue tied.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: smut about sobbe getting each other off on an overnight school bus trip
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	tongue tied.

**Author's Note:**

> For this little story, we're pretending these boys are in high school at the same time.  
> Enjoy

The school was heading on their annual trip to celebrate the end of the school year and start of summer. The commute would be approximately 8 hours in several coach buses to fit all the students and they were leaving promptly at 9 in the evening to arrive fresh in the morning. And Robbe was excited that Sander had transferred to his school several months back and now they would get enjoy this trip together.

The couple had tucked their overnight bags in the storage of the bus and hopped on to find a seat, "Is this good?" Robbe asks looking back at Sander, stopping at empty seats in the middle of the bus. 

"Lets go to the back, like last row" Sander nudges with his chin

"Why?"

"Everyone knows the back has more fun. Come on, move it" He pats his butt to push him along since their stalling was creating a trail of students behind them. 

Robbe heads towards the back row without much protest, and plops down at the last seat in the back, the the only row without an adjacent two seater. 

Once they settle in and get comfortable, Robbe grabs his ear buds from his pocket and hands one to Sander who hesitantly takes it, "Im not sure if your playlist is the one I want to listen to for the next 8 hours"

The brunette rolls his eyes, "Its both our playlists, I told you I made one with songs we both like so I'll put it on shuffle."

"Fine" Sander accepts, placing the earbud in his ear and when Robbe starts the playlist and when he hears a song by the Chainsmokers comes on, Sander knows he's in for a long night. 

.

They've only been on the road for two hours and the hope was that they would pass out and get their 8 hours of sleep on the ride but Sander doesn't know why he expected his non existent sleeping pattern to turn around today. With the night sky, the bus is pretty dimly light besides the occasional flash of light into the bus from passing street lights but Sander still couldn't find himself to pass out. He looks towards his boyfriend who's staring out the window and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Robbe looks up towards him, smiling, surprised by the gesture and leans in for a another kiss. 

Robbe is caught off guard when Sanders hand braces the back of his neck, and his other arm wraps around his waist and slides him across the seat, closer to him. Robbe admittedly loved Sander's hands on him, even more so when he was manhandling him, something about it gave him butterflies in his tummy and something else get interested in his pants. It was always something unintentional on Sander's part, Robbe doesn't know if Sander knows he does it or if he knew it turned him on, but he soaked it up whenever it happened. 

He braces his hands on his boyfriend's jacket and reciprocates the passion in the kiss. When Sander deepens the kiss, Robbe starts to wonder where this is heading considering they're on a bus filled with about 65 other students and chaperones. And suddenly Sander answers his question when he grabs hold of Robbe's leg and effortlessly swings him into his lap and the smaller boy tries not to get turned on. _Not here, not now,_ he reminds himself. 

He looks down at Sander, hands bracing the sides of his neck, "What are we doing?" 

Sander shrugs and looks down the aisle towards the front of the bus, nothing but silence, most people fast asleep. There's the occasional light from a phone hitting the ceiling but that's further up the bus so he doesn't fret too much, "Lets have some fun and I'm sure we'll both get a really good sleep"

Robbe's gaze locks in on the chain around Sander's neck as he plays with the pendant absentmindedly, "What would we do?" He mutters softly. 

Sander shrugs, "Just this" He nudges to their current position. "Bit of grinding, that's it. What do you think?" 

Robbe rests his head on Sanders shoulder, peaking at the two students who are diagonally in front of them on the bus and are completely zoned out so Robbe pulls Sander down to him for a kiss. They kiss softly and passionately, hands roaming down in each other's spine, up to their necks and continue to tease each other. Robbe feels Sander's hands brace his hips and start guiding his movements. 

"That okay?" Sander ask pulling back from the kiss, looking up at him. Robbe nods and looks towards the rest of the bus for a quick check and back to Sander, "Can't believe we're doing this" Robbe whispers, feeling grateful that it's dark inside. 

"Kinda hot" He smirks, leaning up to rekindle the kiss. This time it's deep, domineering and has Robbe's toes curling in his shoes and enough to get his dick hardening up fast. Robbe pulls back and buries his face in his boyfriend's neck as he grinds on top of him, feeling Sander get progressively harder too underneath him and tries to keep his noise to a minimum but whenever the bus hits a divot or bump in the road, intensifying their friction, it's hard to keep quiet. Robbe isn't sure if he's grateful or regretful for the fact that they both wore comfortable sweats for the commute and the loose fabric makes it so easy to feel all of Sander pressing against him and the wishes so bad he can have him inside of him but tries to keep himself in control. 

Sander grips Robbe's hips tighter to push him down deeper onto his crotch and both boys tremble at the pleasure that surges through them. His head remains tucked into Sanders neck as he grabs one of his boyfriend's hands and brings it down to his erection that's evident through his sweats. Sander licks his lips when he catches sight of his visible hard on and strokes Robbe through his sweats, "Does it feel good?" Sander whispers in a teasing tone as he delicately grazes Robbe's clothed dick with the tip of his fingers. Robbe bites down on his lip and sits up and nods, clenching onto the back of Sander's hair. Sander's gaze doesn't waver from his own as he touches him, their lingering eye contact intensifying the experience.

He expected Sander's hands to stay put but he nearly gasps when Sanders hand slides in his sweats and wrap around him, "Baby" He softly whines against Sanders skin. 

"Shh" Sander whispers and leans up to peck kisses on his neck. He starts sucking on his skin there, kissing up to the back of his ear as Robbe continues to dry hump him, working them both up. Sander pulls back, grips Robbe by his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss, diving in with tongue first and Robbe wonders if Sander felt the bit of pre come that just dripped. 

Sander breaks the kiss and lifts his hand up to Robbe's mouth and the boy takes the cue, licking and wetting his palm before Sander wraps it back around Robbe who's thighs quiver against the seat. His grinds get a little heavier and more erratic and he smiles watching Sanders head fall back against the seat and his eyes close, "Fuck" Sander mouths before biting down on his lip. 

"Sander" He whines when he feels the tension and heat building at the base of his stomach, "Faster" He mouths. Sanders eyes lock with his as he rapidly strokes his dick, watching Robbe shift in his lap. As Robbe's hovering over the edge, the bus hits another bump causing Robbe to bounce on Sander's hard on and he can't help the small moan that escapes his lips, he wants to be filled so bad. Sander braces his hips and starts guiding his movements, moving him faster to chase their orgasms and with a heaving chest, clenched fists and eyes, and a harsh bite on his lower lip, Robbe comes into Sander's hand, moaning into his boyfriend's shoulder to silence him with muffled profanities escaping his lips. 

Robbe sits up when his orgasm passes, his eyes fluttering open and he looks down at the mess he made in Sanders hand.

"Lift up for a second" Sander says. Robbe lazily sits up on his knees and Sander pulls his own dick out of his sweats and uses his boyfriend's spunk to give him some slip and starts getting himself off. "Just stay here, sit back down." He advises, taking another quick glance to make sure the coast is clear and even if it wasn't, Robbe's body is enough to block what's going on in between them.

Robbe pushes Sander's hand away soon enough and takes over, watching Sander render control and his head falls back against the back of the seat.

"Look at me" Robbe says softly.

Sanders eyes lock into Robbe's brown ones as his boy gets him off, twisting and stroking him. The closer he gets to coming, the more his eyes are begging to close and soak up the pleasure but he hears Robbe whine in his ear, "I said look at me" 

Sanders eyes reluctantly open and continue to gaze at his beautiful boy who leans down and pecks his lips, "Are you going to fuck me when we get to the hotel?" He whispers against them. "Because I really want you to" He begs as he twists Sanders dick in his hand and the clench makes the blonds eyes roll back as he starts thrusting up in Robbe's small and warm hand. 

"You didn't answer me. Will you sneak into my room and fuck me?" He whispers in his ear as he countinues to stroke him and rubs the head with his other hand. 

Sander nods, trailing on edge and clenches onto Robbe's thighs, his mouth falling agape. "Fu--!" Sander moans. Robbe's lips slammed into his to quiet him down and within seconds, Robbe feels Sander releasing onto his hand as he moans into his mouth. 

"Wow" Sander heavily breathes out when he comes down. He pulls Robbe down for a messy and heavy kiss that Robbe always loves after they're intimate. Robbe grabs something from his small backpack and wipes his hand clean and crawls out of Sanders lap and kisses his shoulder, "Was fun"

Sander licks his lips and nods, still a bit hazy, "Can we pass out now?" 

Robbe nods and pats his lap and Sander scoots closer and lies his back on the seat and rests his head in his boyfriend's lap. Robbe plays with Sander's hair until he falls asleep, Robbe falling asleep soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
